


Picking Up Provisions

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 56: Fisher. Set during Season 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Picking Up Provisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 56: Fisher. Set during Season 5.

“You want us to go fishing?” Amy asked.

“Fish custard, remember!” the Doctor said, catching his rod momentarily against the TARDIS door as he bounded outside into the drizzle. “We’re out of fish.”

“Can’t you just go buy some?”

“With what money?”

The Doctor looked back at her, eager-eyed, and gestured for her to follow.

Amy rolled her eyes. “Does this look like a fishing outfit?” she muttered.

Well, better to let him get it out of his system, she thought. She crossed her fingers for an alien invasion to get her out of a day otherwise spent in monotony.


End file.
